


Doing Your Roots

by TheFoolsYouSee



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hair Dyeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsYouSee/pseuds/TheFoolsYouSee
Summary: Luz helps Amity top up her hair dye, and the feeling of the human running their fingers through her hair tests the poor witchling's endurance to the limit.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 37
Kudos: 412





	Doing Your Roots

‘Alright, let’s see what we’ve got here.’

Amity tapped her foot on the floor as she waited for Luz to read the instructions on the potion bottle. She had started to develop an awareness of the physical space the human occupied whenever she was around, even now sat in the chair facing forward with Luz stood behind her. She closed her eyes and could hear the sound of the other girl’s mouth moving as she read the label to herself under her breath.

‘Okay,’ Luz said as she finished. ‘So I take layers of hair like _this_ , do the base parts with the brush, turn it over and do the other side, then do the next layer?’

Amity nodded, tensing a little as she felt Luz’s fingers moving the hair on the back of her head. The witchling’s own fingers played with the circular tie that normally held the green front part up over her centre parting, which right now was a valley of her natural brown. She’d been happy to keep it that way, but her undercut had now grown out enough for her mother to comment on.

‘Yeah,’ she said. ‘Thanks again, I’m never brave enough to do the back myself.’

‘That’s okay! I’m honoured you’d trust me to do this.’

Amity heard Luz put the potion bottle on the side table. Then she started to feel a comb run through her hair.

‘You, uh, you don’t have to brush it.’

‘You trusted me, Miss Blight, now you’re getting the full VIP treatment.’

Amity didn’t argue, and let Luz run the comb down her now-loose mop. When the human had said she’d always wanted to try dyeing someone’s hair, Amity had only been thinking of the opportunity to give her friend something she wanted. She hadn’t reckoned with the intimacy she was now feeling from letting the other girl touch and play with her head. She sat as still as she could. trying not to do anything to hint at the warmth spreading inside her chest.

The comb reached her hairline and swept it back as Luz experimented, first at the top and then from the sides, pulling Amity's hair back over her large pointed ears. And then the comb was put aside too; Amity felt fingers touch the top of her forehead and their short fingernails gently graze back over her scalp. A shiver ran through her and she tilted her head up slightly, inviting Luz to do it again. As the human complied the warmth in the witchling’s chest spread up into her brain, covering it in a fuzz. The fingers played through her hair, probably less effective at parsing out any knots than the comb had been, but Amity prayed that Luz wouldn’t realise this. The fingernails reached the base of her neck and ran back up the shorter patch that had once been her undercut. _Don’t stop_ , Amity thought, and had to bite her lip to stop herself from saying it aloud; she felt a sudden surge of gratitude that they weren’t doing this in front of the mirror on her dresser.

After one final pass, Luz’s hands settled on her shoulders, pressing down slightly over the muscles.

‘I’m just going to try and relieve some of this tension if that’s okay.’

Amity could only nod. She thought about making a comment about how extensive this VIP treatment was getting, but didn’t trust how her voice would sound. She kept her lip bitten as Luz’s knuckles kneaded along her shoulders through the fabric of her top; she'd put on the old, stained garment kept especially for this, and the thought that Luz was seeing her in it and was happily, unjudgmentally helping her to cover up something she kept hidden added to the intimacy of the moment, and made more pulses of warmth radiate out from her chest. She felt Luz’s fingers stretch out again and her hands grip her shoulders firmly, squeezing rhythmically. Amity felt utterly limp, and didn’t know what was stopping her from melting to the floor in a puddle. Then Luz retracted her hands and there was a pause.

‘Right, let’s get started,’ her voice sounded from behind the overcome girl. Amity could almost swear the human’s voice had broken slightly.

Neither of them spoke again during the next ten or fifteen minutes. Amity assumed that Luz’s uncharacteristic silence was due to a focus on her task as she thoroughly painted the roots of each layer of hair. She’d started at the back, and was now stood in front of Amity going through her crown. Amity’d had to close her eyes when Luz had squatted down to do the very front of her hairline; there was no way she’d be able to cope with having to look into her face that close. The feel of the human’s warm breath on her cheeks was already bringing her to the limit of what she could handle.

The final strand of hair was dropped back down and Amity suddenly felt isolated now that the contact had stopped. She didn’t dare open her eyes in case Luz was still too close. But there was no sound from the other girl.

Then she felt lips press against hers.

Amity’s eyes bolted open as Luz pulled back from the short kiss. The human’s face was filled with the same fuzz that that had enveloped Amity’s brain but her look quickly changed to one of fear, seemingly in reaction to Amity’s surprise. However before she could utter the apology that was apparent in her eyes Amity was leaning forward.

She caught Luz’s top lip between her own, squeezing it and pulling back before moving down to her bottom one. She felt the human’s mouth tighten on hers too, and they gently continued kissing for a moment before releasing each other and leaning their foreheads together. Amity took a few long breaths before opening her eyes, her now hyperaware senses feeling the sticky weight of her still-wet roots. But whatever she was about to say left her head the second their eyes met once more, and then they were kissing again.

* * *

At school the next day the two couldn’t even make eye contact. Amity wasn’t even able to enjoy the feeling of a fully coloured head of hair; her eyes were fixed on her feet as she walked the corridor towards the cafeteria. Luz was walking next to her, but they hadn’t spoken since an awkward greeting after coming out of their separate classes. Without looking, Amity could tell that the human’s face was just as red as her own.

Luckily after they’d sat at the table, Gus had domineered the conversation with excited chatter about a new human artefact someone had brought to the Appreciation Society. Luz nodded along to his ramblings as she ate her lunch, and didn’t even correct him when he mentioned that the small bell was used to make an intimidating battle noise when humans charged their ‘bah-sickles’ towards each other in jousts, which even Amity didn’t think sounded quite right. But when the school bell rang again and Gus and Willow headed off to their next class, they were left alone again. Now was the moment they’d both been anticipating since Luz had left Blight Manor the previous evening; it was their shared free period.

They walked back along the now-empty corridor, still silent for a minute or two before Luz spoke up.

‘Um, I’m sorry I didn’t say before, but your hair looks really good.’

Amity nodded. ‘Thanks. You did a really good job.’

They stopped alongside the row of lockers that lined the wall.

‘So do you…’ Amity began. She finally looked up at Luz’s blushing face. The other girl stepped closer...

Then they both froze as a pair of teachers passed by a junction a short distance away, talking casually. Once they’d gone, they both giggled awkwardly.

‘Here,’ Luz took Amity’s hand. ‘Come with me.’

* * *

The Secret Room of Shortcuts hadn’t been used by anyone for some time. Ever since Viney, Jerbo and Barcus had been granted permission to openly study multiple tracks, they’d no longer needed to use the magical doors to spy on other lessons, so Luz knew they’d have some privacy there. Now she was sat in Amity’s lap kissing her, lost in the warm fog that was clouding her head. At one point Amity’s tongue had shyly licked out at Luz’s lips, but the human hadn’t let it through; if they started doing _that_ she was pretty sure she would evaporate into a cloud of vapour.

They finally parted, and Luz grinned at the sight of Amity’s unfocused eyes.

‘You okay there?’

‘Whuh…?’ Amity’s eyes sharpened again. ‘Oh… hi.’ Then she suddenly put a hand on her mouth. ‘Oh no.’

‘What?’

The witchling started giggling through her hand. ‘Oh _no!_ ’

‘Don’t worry, we’ve got plenty of time before-‘

‘No, it’s… look.’ Amity summoned a small compact mirror from thin air and opened it, holding it up in front of Luz. The human took it and studied her own face.

‘… _Oh._ ’ She lifted a finger and dabbed at Amity’s pale foundation that had smeared over her cheeks, standing out obviously on her tan skin. ‘Do you have any wipes?’

‘No, I didn’t put any in my summoning space.’ Amity glanced around at the doors that lined the walls around them. ‘Do any of these lead to a bathroom?’

‘I mean, I _hope_ not,’ Luz frowned as she stood. ‘Okay, that one comes out in the west wing, there shouldn’t be anyone around right now.’

* * *

After Amity had peeked out of the door, she’d grabbed Luz’s hand and pulled her quickly into the empty corridor. All they had to do now was to round the final corner.

But Amity froze when she saw the two figures leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom door.

Edric and Emira turned at the arrival of the newcomers who were both stood holding each other’s hands, red-faced, makeup coated around both their mouths. Amity screwed up her eyes as her siblings started to holler with delight, and pulled Luz into the bathroom.

They’d just about managed to scrub their faces clean before Emira kicked open the door.

 _'Well,_ ’ she began, ‘ _well,_ ’ she continued, ‘ _well_ ,’ she finished. Amity sighed as her sister strode over, the bathroom door swinging shut behind her. ‘Don’t we have a little situation here?’ Emira resumed, bobbing her head from side to side in time with her words.

‘Let me in!’ Edric cried as he hammered at the easily openable door from the other side. ‘Let me IIIIIIN!’

‘You could just ignore us,’ Amity huffed.

‘You’re right, we could,’ Emira grinned as she leant against one of the sinks. The older girl seemed to notice Luz’s embarrassed expression and ruffled the human’s short hair. ‘Oh, it’s okay. It’s just that…’ She started choking back mock-tears and waved her hands at her face. ‘…as the bad influence, I’m so proud right now.’

Amity took Luz by the hand and marched her back out of the bathroom, but Edric grabbed the human’s other hand as they passed him.

‘Thank you Luz,’ he said, genuine gratitude in his eyes. ‘Thank you so much. You have no idea how much we owe you for this.’

Amity yanked her away and back down the corridor as the twins’ laughter faded behind them.

‘Are you okay?’ Luz asked, but Amity just shrugged.

‘Yeah. Or I will be after I leave a couple of Abominations for them in their beds tonight.’

They slowed to a regular walking pace and Luz glanced down at their hands, which were still clutched together. Amity looked down too, and when their eyes met they both smiled bashfully, going red again. But neither of them let go.


End file.
